Miracle Love
by KateRoberts286
Summary: Shimi fanfic Read and find out what happens


Miracle Love

Chapter 1

Shawn arrives at Chez Rouge for his date with Mimi. He was surprised at how fast he was getting over Belle, after all that happened. Mimi made him feel like he had something and someone to live for. The way Belle had treated him, he felt like he wanted to die, like he had nothing to live for.

Belle and Philip had also arrived at Chez Rouge for their first night out after having their baby, thanks to Kate. Belle immediately spots Shawn over at the bar.

"Um... Philip, why don't you go get us a table. I want to say hi to Shawn." Belle says.

" Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right back." He kisser her on her cheek and walks away.

Belle walks up behind Shawn and touches him on the shoulder.

"Hey Meems. What took--" He turns around to see Belle, not Mimi, "Belle, hey. I didn't know you were here."

"Hey. I'm here with Philip. Kate wanted to spend time with Claire, so she took her. What are you doing here?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"I'm waiting for Mimi. We've got a date tonight."

"Really? What's going on with the two of you?" Belle asks.

"Not to be rude, Belle, but it's really none of your business." Shawn sees Mimi come in and smiles. He thought she was stunning in the blue halter dress she was wearing, with a long slit going up her leg.

Belle was in shock of what Shawn had just said to her. She notices how Shawn looks at Mimi, remembering that was how Shawn used to look at her.

"Hey Shawn," Mimi greets, kissing him on the cheek, and ignoring Belle.

"Hey. I was beginning to think I was being stood up." He joked

"I'd never stand you up," Mimi looks at Belle, forcing a smile on her face,"Hey Belle. Where's Philip and the baby?"

"Philip just went to go get us a table. Claire is with Kate. She offered to watch the baby, while Philip and I went out."

Philip comes up behind Belle, "Hey Shawn. Hey Meems. Out on a date?

Mimi smiles at Shawn, "Yes we are. And we should be getting a table."

"Yeah. So should we. Come on Belle, let's go. See you guys later." Philip says, leading Belle to their table.

"So, what was that about?" Mimi asks.

Shawn smiles at Mimi and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "You and everybody else know how much I love Belle--"

Mimi interrupts, "And a part of you always will, right?"

"Right, but I've let go. I know we're over. She's married with a child and I've decided that I want to move on with my life and the person I want to move on with.. is you."

Mimi felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed. She smiled and looked into his eyes as he looked in hers.

Shawn kisses her hand and smiles back at her. "Aunt Maggie set up a table for us. What do you say we go to our table?" Shawn asks, holding his hand out to her.

"Let's go." Mimi says, taking his hand.

Shawn pulls her close and wraps his arm around her. Mimi does the same as they walk over to their table.

After they arrive at their table, Shawn pulls out Mimi's chair and she sits down.

"Thank you." Mimi smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back

"Not for that. I mean thanks for bringing me here tonight. I have so much fun when I'm with you. You make me laugh. I mean, when Rex left, I never thought I'd laugh or have fun again. But you showed me that I can be happy again." She leaned over to Shawn and kissed him on the cheek. This time, Shawn was the noe who was blushing and Mimi caught it, letting out a small giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi noticed how Belle was looking at them. She had a smirk on her face and shook her head at her. Mimi quickly turned her head away and looked at Shawn.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Shawn asked, reaching for her hand.

She pulled her hand away and looked out on the balcony to see if anyone was out there. "I think I just need some fresh air." She looks at Belle, then gets up, and steps on to the balcony.

Shawn noticed how upset she looked and he gets up and follows her.

The smirk that was on Belle's face soon turned into a frown, not liking the outcome.

"Belle, sweetheart, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Philip said, looking towards the bathroom.

"Um.. Ok." She smiled and gave him a kiss before he left to go to the bathroom. Her attention soon turned back to the balcony, where Shawn and Mimi were.

Mimi was on the balcony sitting in a chair, crying. Shawn takes a hankie out of him jacket pocket and dangle it in front of Mimi. She looks up and smiles at him, taking it out of his hand.

"Thank you." She sniffles a little and wipes her eyes with the hankie.

Shawn gently helps Mimi out of the chair and turns her toward him, "Come on, Meems. Tell me what's wrong."

Mimi looks into his eyes and starts to cry, "It's nothing. It's nothing.

He pulls her into his embrace and holds her as she cries in his arms. "Mimi, you know you can tell me anything."

She pulls back a little and looks into his eyes once again, "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Shawn asked, cradling her face in his hands.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you the way I lost Rex!" She cries, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

Shawn smiles slightly and wipes away her tears with his thumbs, "Mimi, you could never lose me. You know that. I'll never leave you. Never. I promise." He leans in and kisses her gently on her lips. He pulls back and looks into her eyes.

She smiles and leans in to kiss him. He responds by kissing her passionately.

Belle sees this and is upset. Philip comes back to the table and looks at her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just me and my hormones. Let's go. I miss our little girl." she said picking up her things. Philip smiles at her and they leave.

Back out on the balcony, Shawn and Mimi are still kissing. Shawn pulls back and smiles at Mimi.

"What?" she asks.

He walked towards the door and looked back at Mimi, reaching out for her hand, "Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

She smiles and reluctantly takes his hand as they gather their things and leave.


End file.
